


My Dude

by akaashimia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Happy?, Hickeys, Jschlatt - Freeform, M/M, Party, Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, anyways enjoy ig?, blowjob, cheerleader!georgenotfound, dreamnotfound, drugsmentioned, firstsmutig, hahaha, hazel is an oc cause i didn't want to use anyone else, hazelfuckingbitchroberts, i saw a tiktok again, jealous!georgenotfound, sad!quackity, she isn't important at all, she's just there, still don't know to tag, streets doja cat, this sucks so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashimia/pseuds/akaashimia
Summary: “oh, this is my favorite song, i’ll go dance a little, have fun Hazel!” she smiled, pretending to care, and listened to the song playing,It’s hard to keep my cool when other women try to get with my dude.George swayed his hips, laughing when he took notice of Dream’s eyes on him. With a short wink and a smirk, he touched what he claimed and what claimed him, my dude.AHH THIS IS SO BAD BUT I NEEDED TO TRY
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	My Dude

**Author's Note:**

> as always, play streets by doja cat, but not the one on spotify. have fun reading AHAHHAH

“Dream, hey, do you think you could help me with this?” nails on a chalkboard, he was just about to talk to Dream when Hazel fucking bitch Roberts called him over. So what if he was the one that suggested not telling anyone about them, that wasn’t going to stop himself from talking to him and pulling him in a closet just to leave hickeys all over his neck. George huffed harshly, glaring at the barbie bitch that was bending over in an effort to “grab her earring”, “fucking slut,” he commented under his breath, rolling his eyes before making his way to a drunk Quackity.

“Can you believe her,” he ranted, grabbing the cup filled to the rim with straight vodka and chugging it down, ignoring the way his throat was trying to fucking kill him. “This again? I don’t see the point, why don’t you just tell everyone?” he rolled his eyes again, “fuck off,” Quackity simply surrendered his hands, leaving the seething cheerleader to follow Schlatt who had a nice bag of something a little illegal.

George stared straight at them, he played with the edge of his short skirt, fixing the clout goggles on his head before making his way over to them. “Hey, Hazel, mind if i borrow him for a second?” he spoke sweetly, sickening, tugging at the arm he already made sure to grab, “oh, of course, i will be wanting him back though,” he nodded, rolling his eyes as soon as he turned around and led the boy he was pulling on to the stairs. “What do you want?” Dream questioned, sticking his tongue out at the nice view of George’s ass as they climbed upwards. He didn’t answer, opening a door to find Wilbur and Schlatt doing something he didn’t want to fucking see. He opened another door and saw Quackity crying softly to himself, his headphones on loud enough to be able to hear SAD! playing.

He didn’t care enough to ask though, simply closing the door and opening another, sighing when it was fucking empty. Without talking, he pulled Dream inside, locking the door and pushing him against the door. “Have fun with the Blow Queen?” he commented as he enjoyed Dream’s cracked lips, somehow soft on his own. “Jealous much?” he smirked, throwing off the chasse uniform, leaving his skirt on. He didn’t answer, hurriedly taking off his lovers own clothes and pushing him on the bed. “Of course not,” he said sarcastically, kissing Dream again and letting his hands crawl around his body, loving the goosebumps under his finger tips.

“You’re mine, Dream, best not to forget it,” he leaned down slowly, leaving hurtful hickeys all over him whilst slowly pumping his cock. “Is that right? So you talking to Sapnap, practically throwing yourself on him was nothing, right?” George felt himself smile unknowingly, “sorry, it’s his first party, just thought i should be nice, right?” He was fucking lying, of course he was touching Sapnap unnecessarily, he knew without a doubt that Dream was looking at him. “You’re such a whore, George, do you enjoy it? Begging for whatever attention you can get?” Dream murmured, words spaced out as George took him in, choking him for as long as he could. George didn’t answer though, only laughing slightly when he let the warm cum spray on his face.

“fucking cumslut,” was all he heard as he licked his lips, leaving the rest on his face and reaching to kiss Dream again. Before he could reach his lips though he was stopped by a hand on his thigh, “what?” he deadpanned, closing his eyes in pleasure when Dream licked his own cum off George’s face. He took his slow time, appreciating the whimpers and whines as George begged to have him inside him. With sensual movements, Dream yanked him onto his lap, letting him center himself on the Dream’s dick well enough before moving quickly. “Fuck, go slower,” his hole was getting abused, tears sprung to his eyes, spilling out when Dream noticed and slowed his movements. “Shit, are you okay?” he wiped George’s cheeks with his thumbs, “take control.”

He was smirking proudly as George bounced on him at his own rhythm, cheeks flustered and pink, sweat beads on his forehead and moans erupting from his mouth. His hands were flimsily on Dream’s hard stomach, scrunching up when he would find his favorite spot. He grew at a faster pace when Dream’s cock grew in size, stretching his walls uncomfortably although he enjoyed when he moaned loudly and came inside him. “Happy?” he commented, energy suddenly gone as he lied down next to him, letting him leave hickeys on his neck which he would probably regret sooner than later.

He hid his face when Dream praised him, sudden arousement leading Dream to slowly stroke him. His moans were more like whimpers, but he could less once he reached his climax, cumming all over Dream’s fingers. “Such a good little whore, hm?” he praised well more like degraded, sticking his fingers in his mouth and sucking on them like a baby does on a bottle. They dressed quickly afterwards, having a slow makeout session before walking out the door and apologizing to Fundy for ruining his bedsheets.

“Dream! You were long for quite a while? Is everything okay?” Hazel fucking Roberts needs to mind her own fucking business. George glared slightly, laughing when she took notice of the hickeys all over both of their bodies, they were on George’s exposed thighs, arms, bite marks on his shoulder and not so hiddenly on his cheek. Dream’s neck was bruised completely, it reminded George of a red piece of paper, and even in the dim lighting, you could tell how bruised his lips were, a few splotches of purple right next to his mouth even.

“Sorry i took him away for so long, Haze, it was really important.” he commented, smiling, speaking sickeningly. Her smile dropped, eyes narrowing at George who simply smiled innocently, he took notice of the song that started playing, “oh, this is my favorite song, i’ll go dance a little, have fun Hazel!” she smiled, pretending to care, and listened to the song playing,

_It’s hard to keep my cool when other women try to get with my dude._

George swayed his hips, laughing when he took notice of Dream’s eyes on him. With a short wink and a smirk, he touched what he claimed and what claimed him, my dude.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed whatever the fuck this was, idk myself. a comment or kudos is always appreciated it's a little longer but not really.


End file.
